dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Oglok the Holy
Oglok the Holy is a Half-Orc Light Cleric. He is played by Jenin Intro I am Oglok the Holy, a member of the brotherhood of the Path of Light. Description Appearance Tall Oglok hides his olive green orc body beneath starched cleric robes and well-polished armor. Throughout his adventures, Oglok strives to maintain a simple but clean appearance as taught by his fellow cultists from the Path of Light. He is also notably missing his orc fangs, which were shaved to human size when he was but a little boy. Personality Reticent, laconic, short-tempered, but kindhearted Biography Early life Oglok was the result of a wild night of partying and hallucinogenic mushrooms. After birth, his human mother abandoned him in the wild, and his orc father tried to raise the infant at the edge of the forest to the best of his ability. His father was ultimately unsuccessful after stupidly feasting on a growth of tasty but poisonous toadstools, which instantly killed the poor orc. These series of events would result in Oglok's lifelong fear of mushrooms (and a hatred for the underdark which has an abundance of fungi) and a fondness for plants. Little Oglok survived wild and feral until he was picked up by a wandering band of cultists who called themselves the Brotherhood of Light. These group of wannabe cultists sought to gain entrance into the real Followers of the Path of Light, and hence, decided to make Oglok their model member--an orc who lived and breathed its principles: compassion, discipline, meditation and righteous action. These cultists also inculcated in Oglok a desire to rise past his orcish roots. As a result, Oglok strives to downplay his orcish side and maintains a polished appearance at all times. He also has a fondness for self-help books and will look for them in every adventure, because he sees these things as a viable means of improving himself. Life as an adventurer Eventually, Oglok received the blessing of his brothers to set out on his own. First kiss of death Oglok faced his first brush with death after seeing a little boy adventurer slain during the incident at the Black Road. This would make him protective of fellow child adventurers, including that of Twink and Wex. However, this instinct was challenged after he left Wex inside a dungeon within the White Plume Mountain whilst facing a seemingly insurmountable opponent. As a result of his cowardice, his friend Wex died and the latter's soul was sucked inside the Blackrazor. Oglok, himself, would later die at the hands of a vampire in the same area. Although the two adventurers were eventually revived, this incident scarred Oglok , and he vowed never to put others in harm's way if he can help it, and sacrifice himself if it need be. Relationships and Affiliations Wexley Wexley, or Wex is Oglok's closest friend, confidante and companion. They both share neighboring lots in Elmwood, a reward for saving the village. While Wex spends most of his time treasure hunting and finding his lost brother, Oglok prefers to stay in Elmwood, taking care of their shared gardens. Hrothgar Oglok harbored a secret crush on the half-orc barbarian, after a brief encounter in Mulmaster and White Plume Mountain. He knew that it was doomed to be forever unrequited and sought to squash it by focusing on his new plants. However, an incident in the Tower of Grazz't forced him to face his feelings for Hrothgar, and eventually decide to move on. Elmwood Oglok has a friendly relationship with the denizens of Elmwood after he and his party mates saved the village from Moander and his cultists. After an incident in which he rallied the town to save itself, the residents fondly refer to him as Mayor Oglok. Character Information Modules Played * Courting of Fire * Cloaks and Shadows * The Black Road * Secrets of Sokol Keep * Dues for the Dead * White Plume Mountain * Tyranny in Phlan * Elmwood Trilogy * Writhing in the Dark * Occupation of Szith Morcane * Storm King's Thunder Chapter 8 * Redemption of Kelvan * Relics in Khundrukar * The Darklord * Castle Ravenloft Finale * Out of the Abyss Chapter __ * Assault in Maerymidra Magic Items * Helm of Brilliance * Ioun Stone of Protection, * Ring of Spell Storing, * Necklace of Prayer Beads , * Boots of speed, * Shield +1 * Rod of the Pact Keeper +1, * Sergei's Plate +2, Story Awards * Shared Valour * Shayad is Alive * Sapper's Best Friend Notable Play Style Much as he would like to deal damage, being the manly half-orc light cleric that he was, he finds himself almost always casting healing or reviving spells to incapacitated teammates. Feats * Warcaster * Elemental Adept (Fire) Class Abilities Light Cleric * Channel Divinity - Radiance of the Dawn * Warding Flare * Free Spell Preparation for the spells Burning Hands, Faerie Fire, Scorching Ray, Flaming Sphere, Daylight, Fireball, Wall of Fire, Guardian of Faith, Scrying, Flame Strike Half Orc * Relentless Endurance * Darkvision * Savage Attacks Quotes and Best Moments Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX * DDEXYY-YY * DDEXZZ-ZZ __NOEDITSECTION__